


Sandwiched

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral, Squirting, Threesome, double vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC finds herself sandwiched between the twins once more
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 67





	Sandwiched

Being sandwiched between the twins was your favorite thing in the world. Belphie always made sure to share his pillow with you, and Beel’s whole body was so warm, that you never needed a blanket, although you guys still had one for added comfort. Usually, you guys spooned… kinda. Your face was buried in Belphie’s chest and Beel was spooning you from behind, or sometimes they switched roles. Other times Beel was on the bottom with you on top and then Belphie lying on top of you. Sounds uncomfortable, but is actually super nice! Whatever you guys choose to do, it always makes you feel warm, safe, and protected, and they made sure you always felt good before dozing off, even Belphie. The twins were your mountain of comfort, and you could never express how much they meant to you, even if you tried, and you did. Sexy times especially was when everyone got soft and spilled their feelings; don’t even get started about the pillow talk afterwards. It’s usually held with Beel, because Belphie gets tired and dozes off, although you will wake him back up for proper clean up. Nonetheless, you loved your two dorks and how much they both just… loved you. The attic sandwich is the only sandwich you would like, thank you very much. 

Of course, sometimes they did argue about you. It ranges from something silly like, “no, Belphie, it’s my turn to take (Y/N) out for ice cream.” To, “You’ve had her for 16 hours, 34 minutes, and 45 seconds, Beel. I’m taking her for myself tonight.” Both scenarios made you laugh, especially since they occur so frequently, but your favorite time was when you had both of them together. A wide smile would grace your face when you felt them both move in, taking either sides of your neck to kiss along before kissing the corners of your mouth. One of them would turn your head sooner or later to actually kiss, much to the dismay of the other, but they’d usually preoccupy themselves by leaving a deep red mark on your neck, for possessive purposes, of course. Both Beel and Belphie were quite possessive of you, seeing as one of them thought that he needed nothing more than you and his twin, and the other one agreed. 

“Stay still, (Y/N). You’re squirming too much…” They proved it in both words and actions. You were being reminded right now just whose you were, with Beel eagerly slurping between your legs as if it had been his last meal. Loud moans echoed off the walls as you squirmed against Belphie’s naked body, feeling his erection push up against your ass, “B-Beel…!” His tongue was just too good, licking and eating away at you like you were the best tasting pastry on this planet, and you were. It took every single ounce of strength you had to not just crush his head with your thighs, although he always held them close to him by his hands, anyway. 

He hummed against your heat, his mouth opening wide before closing around the little bundle of nerves to suckle on it. Your back arched off of Belphegor, his hand firm on your waist to keep you steady, “you’re close… I can feel it… Your body is tensing and I know you’re clenching around nothing right now… I know you, (Y/N).” He did, he was right. You were so desperate for Beel’s tongue, or anything really, inside of you right now. Your hips rolled against Beel’s face in need, in desperation. A tight grip in his hair begged him to move closer, to enter you with anything at all, “B-Belphie…” A gasp, shock. You felt him rub himself against your back, feeling his hardened cock leave streaks of precum on your naked skin. 

Close, you were so close, “B-Beel… I…!” He was still devouring you when you came, squirting into his mouth and on his face, but not that he minded. He happily licked it all up, not caring about the mess you made because he caused it, and he appreciated that. He felt proud of that. “Delicious… thank you for the meal.” A phrase he had learned to always use after eating you out, making you blush each time because of how silly it was, but he never showed any sign of amusement. He meant it. He’d lick you clean, kiss along your inner thigh as dark eyes looked back up at you. 

“My turn…” Belphie whispered into your ear and you felt him move you, his cock now poking at your entrance and slowly lowering you onto him, a needy moan escaping your lips. Your hands fell down, gripping the sheets as he filled you, your walls clenching around him seeing as you were still sensitive from just cumming, “Beel and I… we want to try something new…” His grip on your waist was tight, secure. He held you against his chest as he slowly thrusted in and out of you, groaning at the slickness, the wetness of your cunt when it wraps around him. “T-Try something new…?” Your mind was still gone from the previous orgasm Beel caused, barely recognizing that his fingers had pushed in right beside Belphie’s cock, pushing you open just a little bit further. 

“Yes…” it was Beel who spoke, watching his fingers disappear right beside Belphie almost in awe. He was genuinely curious if you could take it, but of course they’d stop if you were unable to. “We both want to be inside of you, (Y/N)...” Beel looked up at you right as you looked down, eyes confused for a moment before the added stretch to your cunt was made aware, “O-Oh… oh…” Neither of them were really sure if those noises were moans or realizations, but they both chuckled, with Belphie right in your ear, licking the shell of it, “is that okay…? We can stop if you can’t handle it.” he was teasing, just a little, trying to provoke you a bit so you would at least try. Lucky for him, it seemed to work, and you spread your legs a little wider in response, “N-No… no that’s fine. I want to try it…” Your head rolled back against Belphies shoulder, feeling his thrusts speed up momentarily before he pulled out a bit so just his tip was in. 

Beel waited, still scissoring you a bit after Belphie decided to stop, making sure you were at least a little more stretched out, “We’ll go slow.” The glutton smiled up at you, slowly crawling above you to grab his own cock and align it. Your eyes were trained on his chest in awe, loving the way his muscles formed and seemed to really compact, “I love you Beel..” The demon above you blushed slightly; even after having heard it thousands of times, he felt like a gooey puddle of mush. “I love you too…” He looked down, making sure only Belphie’s tip was in before one his other hand spread you a little further so he could move his own tip alongside it, groaning when it slowly seemed to fit, “s-so tight… Oh…!” You gasped out in surprise, feeling the stretch as your hands moved from gripping the sheets to gripping onto Belphie’s arm, which had moved down so his hand could roll over your clit, “sssh… I love you, too, you know? You’re doing good, (Y/N).” You nodded quickly, biting your lip as a moan escaped you from the stimulation to your clit. 

You felt full, to say the least. Beel wasn’t easy to take no matter how many times you took him, and although Belphie wasn’t quite as big, it definitely made a difference to have him there as well, “I.. I’m okay.. I think…” You were just breathing heavily, trying to control both the pain and excitement it brought you, and it really did. Beel moves first, pushing in just a little deeper before pulling back and repeating the motion. Belphie is staying still for now, not wanting to overwhelm you, but his fingers are still rolling over your clit, both movements making you moan out, “O-Okay… that’s not too bad…” You felt Belphie’s hot breath tickle your neck before he places soft kisses against it, lazily. “I’ll move too…” He found a slow rhythm with Beel; in, out, in, out… always after one another, never together.

It still felt like they were stretching you, and your teeth were still clenched in pain, but the added stimulation to your bundle of nerves along with Belphie’s kisses being so distracting along your neck, you couldn’t help but just moan out in the pleasure, letting it take over, “you’re so tight…” Beel’s teeth were gritted as he looked between your bodies to watch everything unfold between your legs, “Mhm… I can… feel everything..” Belphie’s words had you nod in agreement, your nails digging more into his arm as his movements on your clit sped up, “a-a little more… faster…” you practically begged, feeling both of them speed up and groan against you. Beel’s head dipped down so he could sloppily kiss your lips. You tasted yourself on him, hungrily but sloppily kissing away at the glutton, moving the arm that was not currently gripping Belphie’s up so you could pull him closer by his neck.    
“I… I don’t think I can…” belphie started, groaning into your neck and letting his head fall down on your shoulder. He felt pathetic for having his cock twitch so soon, but you were so tight and clenching even more when he used his finger to stimulate you… it was almost too much for him. “I can’t hold back much longer…” He growled, not at you, but at himself. His hips snapped up hard, making you cry out and taking Beel off guard, his hips snapping forward too. Belphie moved a little faster, rolling and pinching your clit between his fingers as he came undone, his cum seeping around his cock as he filled you. His head fell back against the pillows, the arm around your waist holding you tightly as he continued to pleasure you. 

Your nails scratched over his arm at the sensation, sure to leave some marks. “C-Cum with me, (Y/N)...” Beel’s voice brought you back, his lips parted as he panted against your lips. You nodded, feeling Belphie speed up even more to try and bring you together with his twin, “C-Cum… Beel…” He hissed, speeding up much like Belphie had done and shooting his seed inside of you. He didn’t stop, continuing to thrust as he pumped you full of his warm seed, which also seeped out around his cock and onto the sheets. Belphie was still pulsing too, his tip releasing the last of his sperm inside of you as you came undone, crying out loud and once again squirting against Beel. Your body was squirming against Belphies, writhing in his grasp as the pleasure rushed through you. 

Both of them felt their cocks being milked by your cunt, their seed dripping out in spurts as they stilled, finding some place on your body to kiss you, to praise you. “So good for us, (Y/N)....” “Just like that, (Y/N)... feels good…” you whimpered, your body spasming as you tried to calm down. You could feel your walls still clenching, still pulsing around them in an attempt to suck them in more, but Beel pulled out, and you actually found yourself breathing a sigh of relief. “B-Beel….” you whined, calling out for him as Belphie also slid out, rolling over onto his side with you in his arms, “hm…? Let me clean you up…” Beel leaned in to kiss you one more time, smiling proudly at you before getting up and rushing to the bathroom for a wet towel. Belphie nuzzled into your back, loosening his grip a bit so you could turn in his embrace and face him.

“Belphie… I…” He shook his head, shushing you with a kiss of his own, “you did good… don’t worry about doing it again so soon… we want you to be comfortable. Always.” You nodded, smiling when you saw Beel return, lifting your leg and then cleaning you up with a hot, wet towel, “Thank you… I want to try that again some time…” 


End file.
